


Ask Nicely

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn POV, M/M, Multi, NSFW Headcanon Friday, OT3, Other, Pegging, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first rest day they’ve all had in three months together and Finn thinks he’s probably going to die from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fabulous cicack's and her equally wonderful NSFW Friday's Fault. 
> 
> I had originally submitted this as an anon post but then tumblr ate my original posts and I found I could not stop writing it and thought what the hell and decided to show myself.

It’s the first rest day they’ve all had in three months together and Finn thinks he’s probably going to die from this.

_This_ being the feel of Rey’s hips pressed flush against his, the straps of the harness leaving indents on his skin as she keeps rolling those deadly hips of hers to get her cock into him deeper while he struggles to hold himself up on his hands and knees for her.

_This_ being the feel of Poe’s lips moving against the scar on his back, his tongue tracing flight patterns into the skin of his skin and the shivers that run through him every time Poe pulls away from him to do the same thing to Rey. He can tell when he does something good because Rey’s movements falter and she moans and sweats and Poe just laughs before he repeats the cycle on them both.

So yeah Finn is probably going to die, especially when he feels Rey’s hips start thrusting in fast, hard strokes that make his hands shake as they twist in the sheets below him. He’s decided that there are worse ways to go than Rey’s cock moving thickly within him, driving him to the edge with Poe’s teeth nipping at his skin to help the journey. The only thing that would be better was if he could convince Poe and his talented mouth to get underneath him to suck his cock and help him off sooner.

But for that he’d have to get his voice to work and it’s already too busy giving broken grunts and moans with each slide of Rey’s hips and movement of her cock. He’d have to ask her to _stop_ to talk and that is just something he refuses to do because she’s shifting her weight and he feels his back arch with the way that drags the head of her cock against his prostrate and groans because she feels so good inside of him even when it dislodges Poe from his skin.

“He’s close,” Poe murmurs and Finn turns his head as Rey gets another sharp thrust in and shudders at the feel of her and the sight in front of him. Poe’s plastered himself to Rey’s side now, his cock rocking against her hip as his tongue moves against her neck, one of his hands cupping her breast, thumb tweaking her nipple while the other finds its way back to Finn’s back. They make a decadent picture and Finn wants to put his mouth on them but he also wants to kriffing come. “Should we let him come?”

“Yes,” Finn mutters but Rey grins at him bright and sharp as Poe catches her mouth roughly and Finn whimpers when she stops moving to kiss him. He watches them for a minute where the pant and lick into the others mouth’s where Poe gasps because his cock catches on the rough material of her harness and Rey gives a delighted giggle when he pinches her nipple between his tongue. It’s a pretty picture but Finn finds he’s impatient now and pushes his hips back, starts to fuck himself on Rey’s cock, manages it for a few seconds before she gently slaps his flank as she pulled away from Poe’s mouth to glare at him.

“Ask nicely,” she told him with the slowest movement of her hips against his. Finn whimpered and tried to move but she just _stopped_ moving and then Poe put a hand on his hips to keep him still. It was a light hold, nothing he couldn’t break out of if he didn’t want to and Poe and Rey both knew it but the intention behind it was clear. They were going to make him work for this and Finn sometimes thinks the worst and best thing to happen to him was these two beautiful people colluding together to drive him mad. But right now he really just wants to come and he knows exactly what to do to make Rey and Poe give him what he wants. He sighs and relaxes his shoulders, shifts down onto his elbows, it moves his ass higher into their line of sight and he knows he’s got them when he feels Rey start to thrust against him and Poe’s hands stroke softly against his hip.

_“Please,”_ he whimpers because if possible he is even more turned on than he was when they started and Rey’s thrusts are getting bolder and Poe’s hands are moving with a purpose and they are both so good at turning him to a babbling mess like this. It’s nothing to let Poe’s hands guide his hips back, to push them back to meet Rey’s hips, to work himself on her cock, to grind and moan and shiver while Rey’s nails scrape down his back. It’s nothing to spread his legs a little more when one of Poe’s hand circles his cock and starts to stroke.

It’s nothing to give himself over to them and what they’re giving him.

He doesn’t last, couldn’t possibly last with both of their hands on him, urging him on and what can he do but come so hard he sees stars when he closes his eyes in the aftershocks. It’s possible that he even blacks out a little because when he finally opens his eyes he’s on his back with a pillow under his head and a water bottle right by his hand but he is far too interested in the heat coming off of the bodies beside him and the pretty picture beside him.

He turned his head and was pleased to see Poe on his back with Rey on top of him, riding his dick hard, nails digging into his chest as Poe fucks up into her to give as good as he’s getting. The harness hastily undone on one side and hanging off of one leg, her fake cock dangling off to the side and bouncing with each move of their hips.

It looks fucking ridiculous but something low in his belly stirs as he realizes that they hadn’t been able to wait to get it off, that they had had to join their bodies and race towards their own pleasure because watching him get his had turned them both on that much.

It’s a power he’s still getting used to having, one he flourishes with.

He loves them for giving it to him, they love him for taking it.

He watches Rey shake and hears Poe groan all Finn cares about is trying to suck her clit and Poe’s cock as soon as possible. He forces his body to move, down the bed until he can comfortably bend over and press his lips against Poe’s stomach, enjoys the hitch in his breath as he drags them down his body towards where he and Rey are still joined. He pauses in his descent when he feels a hand settle in his hair and nails scratch against his scalp and looks up to find Rey’s eyes on him dark and desperate. It’s the kind of desperate that tells him that she’s close, she’s so close because her lips are moving but there’s no sound coming out

“Lift up,” he instructs and he’s surprised when she complies, though her thighs are trembling when she does and her hand in his hair tightens when he surges downwards and presses a kiss to her lower stomach before he goes for Poe’s cock. Poe gasps when his tongue connects and drags up the skin before circling the head and Rey’s nails get sharper when his tongue brushes against her outer lips. He moans as he tastes them both on each other and is surprised that he can taste himself as well before another taste tells him that of course Poe used his come to slick himself up for Rey and of course that’s her smiling at him now because she’s picked up on his realization. He groans and goes back to mouthing at them both, tongue moving against them, the head of Poe’s cock and pressing against Rey’s clit, to anywhere he can possibly reach.

 He can see Poe’s hands moving to Rey’s thigh to unbuckle the harness the rest of the way and toss it to the side before they settle on his back.

“Rey promised she’d use it on me next,” Poe informed him. “But I want you in my mouth at the same time.”

Finn moves away from their bodies and grins.

“Only if you ask me nicely.”

“Ass,” Rey muttered as he laid his head on Poe’s stomach to watch Rey sink back down onto Poe’s cock.

“You’ve already fucked that tonight but maybe if you also ask me nicely I’ll put my face between your thighs and clean you up.”

“Fuck,” Rey groans and Finn can see the shudder run through her, can see the way it makes her rhythm with Poe shift. He loves the way Rey’s hips roll, loves the way Poe’s hands move from his neck to grip her thighs as his feet plant on the bed to give him more leverage to fuck her. He’s lucky enough to see the exact moment when she freezes and he watches her muscles clench and her hips grind down and she starts shaking because Finn has lifted his head to her breasts and Poe is grinding his hips up now, and he feels the moment she comes because the room shakes and one hand is still in his hair, pulling now as he sucks at one of her nipples and the other is on Poe’s chest to keep her balanced and Poe fucks into her hard when she nods her head, chases his orgasm and Finn can feel the bed shake when Poe comes, hips lifting Rey up and she keens and comes again with the force of it.

When they’re both done shaking Finn pulls away from Rey’s chest and brushes a kiss to her cheek as he helps her climb off of Poe and lay down on the bed between them. He leans over her and presses his lips to Poe’s who moans and rolls closer to the both of them with a swear.

“I am done for the day,” he mutters but Finn just grins against his stubble and shakes his head.

“You need a nap and then you’ll be ready again,” he promises as he watches him stretch, appreciates the view. “Because Rey still has to have you and you still have to ask my nicely.”

“I’m very nice,” Poe mutters. “Will show you just how nice I am.”

“Rest and then you absolutely will,” he promises before he turns his attention back to Rey who gives him a wicked smile. “And what about you?”

“We both know I’m not that nice.”

“I know,” he grins as she spread her legs and let him settle between them, his chest to hers as her hands combed through his hair, fingers massaging his scalp.  “But I think you want my mouth on you and I think you can ask.”

“He’s a menace,” Poe sighed.

“Yeah but he’s ours and we’re his,” Rey smiled as she pushed herself flush against him and put her mouth right next to his ear. “I think you should put that pretty mouth between my thighs and clean me up because I’m going to fuck Poe later but you’re going to fuck me next.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the filthiest thing I have ever written and the first bit of smut that I've actually posted for general public consumption. I'm sad it took me this long to go for it but better late than never right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
